Sunday: Cullen Style
by Seidina
Summary: Bella has been married to Edward for two weeks. She thought she knew everything about the Cullens but she was wrong. They do something one Sunday morning that suprises her. I stink at Summaries


Bella woke up Sunday morning to Edward saying her name

Twilight Fanfiction

I am not the genius Stephenie Meyer thus I do not own. Instead I just borrowed and made up my own story.

SUNDAY MORNING CULLEN STYLE

Bella woke up Sunday morning to Edward saying her name

"What?" Bella said as she rolled over.

"The family wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on a Cullen Sunday trip." Edward said as he laughed at his new wife. Edward and Bella had gotten married two weeks ago and since the wedding night went off without any hitch Bella decided that maybe she did want some more time as a human with Edward. So they both agreed on a year. Edward was happy that Bella wanted to stay a human a bit longer and Bella was happy that she could give Edward this.

"Sure. What do I need to wear?" Bella said at the same time a knock came at the door. Standing in the door way a moment later was Alice with a dark blue sundress.

"Here you go Bella. Now hurry up we're leaving in forty-five minutes." Alice said as she pranced out of the room.

"OK. Human moment, babe, you can get dressed while I'm in there." Bella said as she gave her husband a kiss, scooted out of bed and made her way to the gigantic bathroom not knowing what the day had in store.

Forty minutes later Bella and Edward made their way down stairs and the first thing Bella noticed was that all the guys had on nice slacks and button down shirts and all the women had on sundresses and also that Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were carrying books with them.

"Alright everyone," Alice said. "Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward you are taking the Volvo, while the rest of us go in Carlisle's Mercedes."

Bella chuckled at how Alice had taken control. As she walked to the Volvo she noticed Jasper and Carlisle got in the front seat of the Mercedes as Alice and Esme got in the back. When she made it to the Volvo Edward held the back door open for her as Emmett held the other one open for Rosalie. Bella felt a bit awkward but didn't say anything. Then as if Rosalie knew what she was thinking, Rosalie reach out and took Bella's hand getting Bella's attention. It was then that Bella wondered where the family was taking her.

"Edward, sweetie?" Bella said cautiously.

"Yes, my love?" Edward said with his half smile that always dazzled her.

"Where are we going?"

It was then that Emmett burst out laughing and Rosalie chuckled beside her as she began to talk.

"Bella, when I first joined the family me and Carlisle thought that it would be a wonderful family event if we all went to church as a family. So ever sense then, anytime we are all together we have decided to go to church. It really all started about the time Emmett joined us. We were living in a city that church was a big part of the community and so to help Carlisle's practice we all went to church every Sunday to show everyone that he was a family man and that we were a normal family." Rosalie said as she gave Bella a smile.

In all truth's Bella liked this idea. To her this meant that Edward still had hope that he had a soul.

When they arrived at church Alice and the rest of the family came over to the Volvo each holding Bibles. Edward got his out of the trunk of his car and then I noticed that Rosalie was holding a red box with a bow on top.

"Here, Bella, it's from the family." She smiled.

Bella opened the box to find a Bible, in the blue color that Edward loved on her, with her name, Isabella Marie Cullen, inscribed onto the front as well as the family crest that the family was always wearing and that now she wore a ring of. She looked around and noticed that everyone else had the same Bible with the same crest and their version of their name and in their favorite color.

Emmett's was maroon with Emmett McCarty Cullen inscribed in it.

Rosalie's was blood red with Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen.

Alice's was hot pink with Mary Alice Cullen-Hale.

Jasper's was black with Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Carlisle's was a grey color with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Esme's was a peach color with Esme Cullen but under that it said Mrs. Dr. Carlisle Cullen as she was so proud of the fact that she was married to the doctor.

Edward's Bible was the same blue as Bella's and was inscribed with Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen.

She was noticing all this while her and the family were walking into the church following Carlisle as he lead them to a row three back from the pool pit. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle gracefully took their seats and inside Bella wondered if Emmett was sat beside Esme in case he was to act up he would have to think twice with Rosalie on one side and Esme on the other side. There were still a few minutes before church was scheduled to start and so Bella took this time to look at her new Bible. As she flipped through the pages she noticed that some verses were underlined with a family members name by them. She figured this was their favorite verse. She made her way to 1 Corinthians 13 and noticed that it was all underlined with Cullen written in Cursive letters on the side.

"This is our family chapter." Rosalie said as she noticed Bella eyeing the chapter.

Bella turned her attention to the front as church started. While they were singing she noticed that it seemed that all the Cullen's sang with their hearts even Jasper who she had never heard sing before. The service lesson was told to be about love and forgiveness and as the preacher said this she noticed that Rose reach for Emmett's hand with a smile on her face. All of the Cullen family seemed completely at peace.

When the service was over they all made their way to the back with smiles on their faces. Carlisle was stopped at the head of the line by a small old woman complimenting him on his family. As they made their way to the back the preacher stopped Carlisle and gave him a handshake.

"Doctor, it's so great to see your family and you here today." The Preacher said acknowledging them all.

"It's great to be here. I love it when they are all home so we can come to church as a family." Carlisle said as he put his arm around Esme.

"Did I notice one more in the family, Doctor?" The Preacher said as he looked at Bella.

"Yes sir," Bella thought it was weird Carlisle calling the preacher sir when he was the preachers elder. "This is Bella, the newest Cullen addition; she and Edward married two weeks ago and just got back from their honeymoon."

"Bella, it is wonderful to meet you." The Preacher said as he took Bella's hand and shook it and then reaches for Edward's hand. "Edward congratulations. We should hold a Sunday fellowship for you two next Sunday to introduce Bella and you as newlyweds."

"Thank you, sir that would be wonderful." Edward said as he shook the man's hand.

"We will send out a newsletter and let everyone know. I hate to rush but I must go. Have a good day everyone." The Preacher said as he walked out.

"That was so nice of him." Bella said as she hugged Edward and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, he does this for all newly weds. He did it for Rosalie and Emmett as well as Alice and Jasper. Also the whole family when we came here." Edward said smiling into Bella's eyes.

"Bella we have already all made plans to come next Sunday as a family to come to the fellowship." Carlisle said when they finally all got to the cars.

The ride home was just as smooth as the ride there.

"Bella, did you enjoy yourself?" Rosalie asked in the car.

"Yes, I did. I loved going with you guys as a family." Bella said with an enormous grin on her face as she reached up and put her hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Bella seat belt." Edward said sternly. Bella giggled and sat back and put her seat belt on.

"I loved the lesson." Bella said talking to Rosalie.

"Me too. It's my favorite lesson." With this Rosalie showed Bella her Bible. Her bible was full of markings. "Mostly my Bible was full of forgiveness verses and how you are to forgive those who do you wrong, after I first joined the family, but as you can see now it's also got love marked. That happened after Emmett came along."

"Yeah I grabbed her bible one day during church and marked 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 and wrote I love you in it. But she smacked me afterwards and I have not wrote I her bible since." Emmett boomed out.

"It's in my first bible that Carlisle gave me. I will show you later." Rosalie said with a smile as she gave Emmett an awkward hug with the seat in between them. "He is the whole reason my bible has love verses underlined.

Bella could sense the love between them and realized that this was really the first time she saw them show this amount of love that was not physical. She could feel how Emmett felt about Rosalie and how Rosalie felt about Emmett. It was then that she understood their love.

No matter what went wrong in the world and no matter what happened in the past they were totally in love, unconditionally. Emmett made Rosalie feel safe and to Emmett, Rosalie was his savior and the one that gave him a second chance at love and life.

Bella looked up at Edward and realized how much she loved him. When they got to the house she got out of the back seat at almost vampire speed and wrapped her arms around Edward and just held him there. She would always love him no matter the past and no matter the future. She looked into his eyes. There was no need to say I love you, it was there in each other's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. There was no need to say I love you, just like Emmett and Rosalie it was in their eyes and touch.

She realized that even though she never really heard the Cullen's telling each other they love one another doesn't mean that it's never said. She realized that it's said every time they see each other. Every kiss says I love you. Every touch says I love you. Every look says I love you.

Bella had never been so happy to be in this family then now at this point in time. She then felt loved and love for each and every one of them.

"Bella hurry up." She heard Emmett call from inside. She laughed and walked to go inside the house.

Only once she and Edward walked into the house they were met by Silly String and whipped cream.

"Emmett!!" Boomed Edward and the chase began.

Bella sat down on the couch with Rosalie as they watched their husbands run around the living room. Then they heard a crash and looked around and Edward and Emmett stood still.

"BOYS!!" We heard Esme call from the stairs. And at vampire speed they ran out of the room into the living room with Esme hot on their tail.

"Man, I love my family." Bella said with a laugh.

"There certainly never is a dull moment." Rosalie agreed as they heard the boys yelling and Esme carrying them both back to the house with a hold on each ear.

Hey everyone I hoped you liked it. I know its kind of different but it was just an idea I had oneday….


End file.
